


Kiss It Better

by XIIIBlackCatXIII



Series: Sonic shorts [5]
Category: Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: Fluffy, M/M, Very fluffy, by gays for gays
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-30
Updated: 2018-05-30
Packaged: 2019-05-16 04:06:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14804033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XIIIBlackCatXIII/pseuds/XIIIBlackCatXIII
Summary: Shadow patches Sonic up after a fight.





	Kiss It Better

Sonic and Shadow stumbled through the doorway to their house, arms around each other and knocking things over, Sonic made a loud joke and Shadow groaned in pain, both metaphorical and physical pain.

The two hedgehogs continued towards the bathroom, and Shadow dumped Sonic on the edge of the bath before pulling a first aid kit from under the sink with a grimace, “next time there’s a robot behind me, please just inform me rather than pushing me off a cliff,” Shadow said as he turned back to Sonic.

“I didn’t realise we’d fall down it,” Sonic responded, trying to hide a grin, “I thought you’d be quick enough to get away, at least you heal quickly!”

“But you don’t,” Shadow attempted to glare at him, but was more focused on pulling his dirty gloves off to put on a pair of rubber gloves, “which means I need to take care of you.” 

Shadow got a face cloth and ran it under the tap, “aw Shads, I never realised you cared- OUCH!” Shadow did not attempt to hide his smirk as he dabbed at the multitude of small cuts and grazes that littered Sonic’s body, “you’re enjoying my pain too much,” Sonic whined.

“It’s retribution for the pain you put me through with that egg joke.”

“C’mon, that was my best one!”

“It was your worst, ever.” 

“Sh- Shadow… How could you? You’ve broken my heart!” Sonic turned his head in mock sadness, lifting a hand to wipe away imaginary tears and Shadow took that opportunity to dab at the larger cut on Sonic’s forehead, “oww.”

“Don’t be such a wuss, love.” Shadow put the cloth down and dried the wound, placing tissue over the wound, “hold that.”

As Sonic complied, Shadow reached back into the first aid kit, and pulled out a dressing, he unwrapped it and gently placed it on the wound, no longer smiling as Sonic’s face was twisted in an attempt to not show pain, “it’s always the smallest ones that hurt the most, eh?” Sonic smiled up at Shadow as he put away the first aid kit.

Shadow smiled back, a memory surfacing in his mind, “I’m not too sure on the exact medicinal qualities of it, but Maria had a tactic that would make the pain better whenever I got a scrape.”

Sonic watched Shadow as he straightened back up, and noticed a very slight blush on his face as he moved closer. Shadow leant down, gently turned Sonic’s face, and placed a kiss on top of the dressing before moving backwards, seemingly embarrassed by his own actions.

Sonic grinned, “it’s feeling better already! But this one still hurts,” he held out his to Shadow hand, showing a bruise on it that Shadow examined with a suspicious look before softly kissing it, “oh, and this one,” Sonic’s grin widened as he pointed to a scrape on his shoulder, Shadow gave him a deadpan look but still kissed it for him, “and this,” Sonic placed a finger on his lips, leaning forward expectantly. 

“You don’t have any injuries on your mouth.” 

Sonic’s grin fell, “c’mon Shads, that’s not how it go-” Shadow shut him up with a sweet kiss, holding his face with both hands, he felt Sonic grin into the kiss as he wrapped his arms around Shadow.

After a moment Sonic pulled away, “as nice as this is, how about we move to the couch? I can’t feel my butt right now.” Shadow chuckled and stepped back, helping Sonic stand from the edge of the bath before they left the room, Shadow leading Sonic by the hand.

**Author's Note:**

> I started writing this a while ago and didn't get further than the first few sentences, but I had a sudden spurt of inspiration so here it is.


End file.
